


Grey Wolf beneath the wild cherry tree~

by IamNoOneSpecial



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Folklore, Gen, Legend of Zelda References, rewritten fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamNoOneSpecial/pseuds/IamNoOneSpecial
Summary: This is a rewritten fairytale, rewritten using characters from the Legend of Zelda Universe. The prince of Calatia (Link) and the princess of Hyrule (Zelda) are to be married and everybody in Calatia and Hyrule is beyond happy about it!Everybody aside from the nasty warlock Yuga who seeks to ruin everybody’s happiness, most of all the happiness of the young couple!
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The kingdom of Hyrule came to be thanks to a kind goddess named Hylia. Long ago this goddess founded this land, watched over it, and cared it and its denizens…

But then the evil god Demise sought to conquer her land and claim it for himself.

After many a cruel battle it became clear that she could not defeat the dark god. She could weaken him and seal him but likely at the cost of her own life. Nevertheless, she chose that path, and ensured that she would return; not as a goddess as she had been born, but as a magically gifted maiden. She also chose that path because she knew that she would not return alone; With her magical powers she foresaw that as a mortal she would grow up with a friend.

A friend so true, so loyal, so brave… that he went into battle with her.

And it was this friend who brought down the evil god Demise…

And it was with this friend at her side that the once goddess founded the country that in the ages to come would be known as the kingdom of Hyrule…

Century after century, the spirit of the goddess would return to Hyrule and watch over her, no longer as her patron goddess, but as her ruling queen. And century after century, the goddess' loyal friend would return to stay beside her in times of danger, and then loyally stay on. In their many lifetimes, the goddess and her loyal friend were many things; comrades-at-arms, queen and servant, ruler and advisor, noble and knight… but every so often: wife and husband. And when their lives had run, it would be their children and grandchildren who would watch over and protect Hyrule, until their return.

But some of their children did not do so, for they had not inherited as much of their mother's sense of duty as they had of their father's lust for adventure. It was such a child who had ventured beyond the lands of Hyrule and found himself in a land without order and unity. The people were divided and without a good leader to guide them, they spent their lives poor and hungry.

Well, the child took pity on them; he taught them, guided them and united them, and before long, a new kingdom was born; A kingdom by the name of Calatia!

And since the royal families of Hyrule and Calatia were of common ancestry, it comes as no surprise that since her founding, Calatia has been like a sister kingdom to Hyrule, and likewise so has Hyrule been to Calatia.

During all times these two countries were steadfast allies; if Hyrule was plagued by pestilence, Calatia would send its healers and doctors. If Calatia suffered from drought and famine, Hyrule would bring plenty of food and drink. And if any enemy threatened either of the two kingdoms, he would always be sure to face both their combined armies!

In times of peace, young mages from Calatia would travel to Hyrule to learn more of the mystic arts, and young soldiers from Hyrule would travel to Calatia to further their training in the ways of war. And tradesmen from both countries would travel back and forth, from one country to the other, carrying from Hyrule whatever Calatia needed and from Calatia whatever Hyrule needed.

And now… two centuries since they had last lived, the time had come for the spirit of the goddess and for her loyal friend to return, and once again usher in an age of prosperity for both the kingdoms of Hyrule _and_ Calatia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this prologue turned out to be rather short...
> 
> Oh well... quality over quantity!
> 
> Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated.  
> If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.
> 
> 10 = PERFECTION!  
> 9 = Awesome!  
> 8 = Very good!  
> 7 = Good  
> 6 = Nice  
> 5 = Not too bad  
> 4 = Not so good  
> 3 = Bad  
> 2 = Why did you post this?  
> 1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!  
> 0 = Delete this shit… NOW!


	2. The little prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practically no review in my prologue, huh?
> 
> Well... that's not really anything new... but when I posted the prologues of the silver dagger and the queen's treasure they were practically swarmed with reviews...
> 
> Methinks this story won't live up to her predecessors...
> 
> Oh well... let's see how things will go in the future.

It was a grand day of celebration for Calatia; Queen Selena had given birth to a beautiful little baby boy!

Everybody in the land celebrated the birth of the little prince; at last Calatia had an heir to the throne. Soon, Calatia's neighbor and sister kingdom Hyrule joined in its festivities and soon the nobility of Hyrule, headed by King Gustav of Hyrule and his wife themselves attended to see the young, newly born prince and to congratulate Queen Selena. It was not just nobles who attended the occasion; the governors from the provinces… several high-ranking knights and soldiers… rich, influential families of common descent… wise men who sat at the royal councils… they all had come.

But the most important visitors that day were the three Great Fairies who watched over both Hyrule and Calatia:

One came riding a huge, furry mountain goat… a second came from a nearby river, having ridden astride a fish as big as an ox… and the last came seated upon a grand majestic stag!

Everybody, even the royal families themselves bowed as these high fae made their way to see the young prince. They took one look at the little hylian and at once broke into smiles of happy recognition…

Then they turned to the gathered masses to make their announcements.

The first to speak was the fiery Great Fairy Leaf, the patron deity of the Gorons, who had his home in the fiery mountain of death, Hyrule greatest volcano. Some tales say that he was the fiery spirit of the volcano, and that if roused and angered, the fiery mountain would spew forth his scorching blood upon the lands below. Other legends say that Leaf was the son of mighty Din, goddess of the earth and fire herself, and true enough, earth and fire answered to Leaf and among all the three Great Fairies, he was the mightiest and most powerful. He looked more goron than hylian yet at the same time more hylian than goron.

In his strong, authoritive voice he proclaimed:

"People of Calatia! People of Hyrule! Harken to what I say! I proclaim that this child, the prince of Calatia, son of Queen Selena, will grow up to be a mighty king, once he ascends the throne! I foresee that the young prince will grow up to be strong and powerful, in body as well as in mind and spirit! A mighty fighter he will be too! With much more strength dwelling in his body than once could tell!"

The people of Calatia and Hyrule rejoiced and cheered at what they heard! Then they went silent, for the next of the Great Fairies stepped forward to speak.

The next to speak was the Great Fairy Neri, who was the patron deity of the zoras, who dwelt in the depths of the Grand Lake Hylia. Some tales say that it was her who kept all the waters in Hyrule and Calatia clear and fresh and full of fish and other lives of water… other legends say that she was the daughter of wise Nayru, goddess of all waters herself, for all the waters in the land answered to Neri and among the three Great Fairies she was the wisest and most fair in judgment. She looked more Zoran than hylian yet at the same time more hylian than Zoran, and was clad in a dress woven from the fibers of water weeds.

In her stern, all-knowing voice she proclaimed:

"People of Calatia… People of Hyrule… Listen to what I say… I foresee that this child, the young prince, son of Queen Selena, will become a just king, once he ascends the throne. I foresee that the young prince will grow up to be fair in judgment and respectful of the good of others."

The people of Calatia and Hyrule rejoiced and cheered at what they heard! Then they went silent, for the last of the Great Fairies stepped forward to speak.

The last Great Fairy to speak was the Great Fairy Ciela, the patron deity of the deku shrubs, who lived in a beautiful treehouse deep, deep in the forests of Hyrule. She looked more deku than hylian yet at the same time more hylian than deku. Some tales say that it was through her that all the plants and animals in the land gained the gift of life. Other legends say that she was the daughter of Farore herself for all the creatures of all the woods obeyed her, and among all the great fairies in the land she was the bravest and most selfless.

In her clear, fearless voice she proclaimed:

"People of Calatia, people of Hyrule listen now to me… I foretell that this child, the little son of Queen Selena will come to be a brave compassionate king once he ascends the throne. I foretell that the prince will neither be too afraid to protect the defenseless nor too cold to aid the helpless."

Once more the people of Calatia and Hyrule rejoiced and cheered at what they heard! They were all overjoyed at all that the three great fairies had proclaimed, for they knew that all would come true without fail. And so the people of Calatia and the people of Hyrule celebrated! They sang, they danced, they drank, they feasted, and all were they merry!

…all but one! Yuga the warlock!

This young warlock had been born into the proud Gerudo tribe of the deserts alas the Gerudo tribe he was born into only allowed and accepted women to be part of the tribe. Yuga being born a man, a physically frail one at that, thus was not allowed to live amongst his sisters, most of whom were brave, strong warrioresses.

Instead he was taken in and raised by his two twin grandmothers Koume and Kotake, two nasty old witches who had long ago left the Gerudo tribe.

And just like his two grandmothers, Yuga the warlock was also of a nasty character.

He couldn't stand other people being happy and merry; seeing others joyful always filled him with much jealousy. And jealousy always made him angry.

Which is why he would always spoil the joy of others.

Which, in turn, is the reason why he was never invited to any festivities…

As a matter of fact, he was not even invited to come and see the young prince, but he had come all the same!

And when mean, nasty Yuga heard all that the three great fairies had prophesized about the young newly born prince and how every man and woman celebrated his temper took a turn for the worse!

"Hmph! I'll be sure to do something about all this!"

With that, the nasty warlock slunk away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How did you like this one?
> 
> Originally, this was supposed to be part of the prologue, but I decided to cut it apart and make it it's own chapter...
> 
> Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated.  
> If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.
> 
> 10 = PERFECTION!  
> 9 = Awesome!  
> 8 = Very good!  
> 7 = Good  
> 6 = Nice  
> 5 = Not too bad  
> 4 = Not so good  
> 3 = Bad  
> 2 = Why did you post this?  
> 1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!  
> 0 = Delete this shit… NOW!


	3. The little princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, a belated Happy New Year to you…
> 
> Sorry for being so… silent for so long, but… so far this story seems to be not nearly as liked as the silver dagger had been… as such I do not feel nearly as... eager writing this story. Another problem I had was my job; you know how it is. Lastly, I got more active on deviantart, putting out artwork after artwork. For now though my artistic drive is at a low.
> 
> But well, here I am, back again, and so is The Grey Wolf.  
> I had planned on posting this chapter earlier, as a Christmas or New Years gift but… it just didn't happen.
> 
> On a side note, today is my birthday.
> 
> Oh well, enough yapping, enough poor excuses; enjoy the newest chapter everyone!

Not three days later it was Hyrule's turn to celebrate, for the queen of Hyrule, loyal wife to King Gustav of Hyrule, had given birth to a beautiful little baby girl. Everyone in the land celebrated the little princess' birth, for at last Hyrule had an heiress to the throne.

Soon, Hyrule's neighbor and sister kingdom Calatia joined in in its festivities and soon, the nobility of Calatia, headed by Queen Selena and their husband themselves attended to see the young princess. It was not just nobles who attended the occasion; all the governors from the provinces, several high-ranking knights and soldiers, rich, influential families of common descent, wise men who were part of the royal council… they all were present to congratulate the king and queen of Hyrule and to give their blessings upon the little newly born princess… but the most important visitors were, again, the three great fairies who watched over Hyrule and Calatia.

Once again, the Great Fairy Leaf came riding a huge mountain goat. Once again, the Great Fairy Neri came from a nearby river, having ridden a large fish, as big as an ox. And once again, Ciela had come, seated upon a majestic Great Stag.

Once again, everyone present, even the royal families, bowed low as these three high fae made their way to see the young newly born princess. Once again, they took one look at the little hylian and once again broke into happy smiles of recognition.

And then, once again, they turned to the gathered masses to make important announcements.

The first to speak was, once again, the fiery Great Fairy Leaf, the patron deity of the gorons. In his strong, authorative voice he proclaimed:

"People of Hyrule, people of Calatia, listen to what I say! I proclaim that this child, the newly born daughter of King Gustav of Hyrule, will grow up to be a strong queen once she ascends the throne. I foresee that the young princess will grow up to be strong and steadfast both in mind and in will. I also foresee that the young princess will become a skilled bladeswoman, who will not shy away from the field of battle if need be."

All and everyone present, from both Hyrule and Calatia rejoiced at the words of the fiery Great Fairy Leaf, for they knew that all he had proclaimed would come to be. Then they all fell silent, for the next Great Fairy stepped forward to speak.

And the next to speak was, once again, the serene Great Fairy Neri, the patron deity of the zoras. In her all-knowing, wise voice she spoke:

"People of Hyrule, people of Calatia… listen to what I say. I foresee that this child, the young newly born daughter of King Gustav of Hyrule will grow up to be understanding and emphatic to the pain of others. And I also foresee that she will grow up to be a skilled diplomat and mediator, able to mend and build bridges where most have failed."

All and everyone present, from both Hyrule and Calatia rejoiced at the words of the serene Great Fairy Neri, for they knew that all he had proclaimed would come to be. Then they all fell silent, for the last Great Fairy stepped forward to speak.

And the last to speak was, once again, the brave Great Fairy Ciela, the patron deity of the dekus. In her lifeful, sure voice she spoke:

"People of Hyrule, people of Calatia… listen to what I say. I foresee that this child, the young newly born daughter of King Gustav of Hyrule will grow up to be a most brave queen. I foresee that she will grow up to unafraid and unyielding to speak and act upon what is right and what is just. And I also foresee that never shall she be ruled by mindless fear, nor reckless folly, but always by steadfast prudence."

All and everyone present, be it from Hyrule or Calatia, rejoiced when they heard what brave Ciela's words, for they knew that all she had proclaimed would surely come to be. And so, they all celebrated! They sang, the danced, they drank, and they feasted, and all were they merry!

…all but one! Yuga, the warlock, who had, once again, come uninvited!

And when he had heard what the three Great Fairies had proclaimed about the young newly born princess of Hyrule and saw how every man and woman of Hyrule and Calatia celebrated, his temper took a turn for the worser.

"Hmph! I'll have to do something about that!"

With that he slunk away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, this chapter is basically the same thing as the last… but, once again, I am using a fairytale as my basis and this is how the story went!
> 
> On a side note… I have a question; IF I had a … would any of you be willing to support me as a writer? Even if it was just a dollar a month or so?
> 
> See… I currently have a job, but I'm not too fond of it… and I would much rather be a writer and/or an artist. I'd rather be writing fanfics and drawing fanart instead of what I'm doing right now. Especially now that this pandemic has messed everything up!
> 
> Needless to say, IF I had supporters, I would dedicate more time to my writings. And IF I had enough people… I'd even be willing to drop my job and do this full time!
> 
> So… what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated.  
> If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.
> 
> 10 = PERFECTION!  
> 9 = Awesome!  
> 8 = Very good!  
> 7 = Good  
> 6 = Nice  
> 5 = Not too bad  
> 4 = Not so good  
> 3 = Bad  
> 2 = Why did you post this?  
> 1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!  
> 0 = Delete this shit… NOW!

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, this prologue turned out to be rather short...
> 
> Oh well... quality over quantity!
> 
> Please review and comment. All forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated.  
> If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.
> 
> 10 = PERFECTION!  
> 9 = Awesome!  
> 8 = Very good!  
> 7 = Good  
> 6 = Nice  
> 5 = Not too bad  
> 4 = Not so good  
> 3 = Bad  
> 2 = Why did you post this?  
> 1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!  
> 0 = Delete this shit… NOW!


End file.
